tablasderealitysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Exiquio09/Undercover
Undercover Day 1 | hm1-exit = | hm1-stat = | hm2= Exiquio | hm2-enter = Day 1 | hm2-exit = | hm2-stat = nom | hm3= Gabriel | hm3-enter = Day 1 | hm3-exit = | hm3-stat = hoh | hm4= Jaki | hm4-enter = Day 1 | hm4-exit = | hm4-stat = nom | hm5= Liuk | hm5-enter = Day 1 | hm5-exit = | hm5-stat = | hm6= LoLo | hm6-enter = Day 1 | hm6-exit = | hm6-stat = nom | hm7= Marie | hm7-enter = Day 1 | hm7-exit = | hm7-stat = nom | hm8= Rod | hm8-enter = Day 1 | hm8-exit = | hm8-stat = | hm9= Tounu | hm9-enter = Day 1 | hm9-exit = | hm9-stat = | legendnom = Nominated | legendevic = Evicted | legendhoh = Head of Hunt }} Undercover (also known as BBF) is the first season of a virtual ''The Mole'' version, on the World of Big Brother Forum. The season started on November 29, 2014. The host is Daniela from Bulgaria. Season development Undercover was officially announced on November 11, 2014 with the castings starting on the same day. Castings closed on November 24, 2014. At that day, it was also informed that the launch would be on November 29, 2014. Format Undercover is game of logic, conspiracy, and a lot of "detective" elements and could be fun to play if you need to give to your brain "food". The mole tries to prevent the housemates to get clue about his/her identity. The others try to find the mole and to eliminate him/her. Before every competition there will be a post in the topic with one trace which leads in some way to the real mole identity. It could be picture, video or something else. The trace could show anything about the mole. It could be hidden object in the picture, letter which is in his/her name, or complex message hidden in the trace, music or hidden trace in the video, but remember – nothing is what it seems. The traces are difficult to understand. The housemates' job is to think incredible, to free your imagination, to think creative like a child to find the real answer hidden in the traces. Once you catch "the hot trace", housemates will prove to theirselves if they are right with every next trace. The main competition is the HoH Competition. The housemate with highest score/or level, wins HoH (Head of Hunt). This housemate gets immunity for that round, bonus trace, and right to nominate one of the housemates. In special case he/she will have 2 options: to immunize one of the other participants or to share his/her bonus trace with 3 other participants (before every game it is decided which are the minimum score/levels. If there is a housemate under my minimum result, the HoH cannot chose from the 2 options). In the nominations, every housemate is allowed to nominate housemate who don't have immunity. The nominated one from the housemate is who gets most votes against him/her. If there is a tie between 2 or 3 housemates, they are all nominated. The HoH gives only one name and he/she is automatically nominated. Then, the nominees play in the elimination fight: * Round 1 – Game. The winner of this challenge gets 1 bonus point which later will be counted with his correct answers in the test. * Round 2 – Test. The nominees must answer correct to as much as possible questions about the mole’s identity. The test is from 10 questions. The questions are based only on information which could be found in this forum. The one with the less correct answers is eliminated. If there is a tie, the evicted is the one who send me the answers last. 3 housemates go to the finale. The finale is 2 rounds fight: * 1st Round – Game between final top 3. After it I will post their results. After it I reveal who is the mole. * 2nd Round – Game between finale 2 players. The one with highest score wins the season. No need to explain what happens if there is a tie. Only the time will show if we will have "Hunter" or "Mole" for winner. The way of the winning in this game depends only on two things: sharp mind for surviving by finding the mole, answer to the questions and stay to the final. The final stage depends on your competition skills. Summary On the launch day (Day 1), most of the housemates entered in pairs: Jaki and Marie, Rod and André, Tounu and LoLo, and Liuk and Gabriel. Exiquio entered the villa alone. After the launch, it was revealed that housemate #10 was supposed to enter with Exiquio was killed at the same day of the launch, by the "Teddy bear killer". These killer was catched by the police and it was found a gun in his pants. However, the show wasn't canceled, and housemates were isolated in a special room for their safety. After some time, they were finally able to enter the villa, and every housemate was required then to take a number from 1 to 9. On Day 2, even before the picking of the numbers, there was the first challenge of the season, in which both housemates and viewers could participate. The game was about a drunk man. If someone could hold him for more than 10 seconds the production would give news to the housemates about what is happening outside the villa. Housemates succeeded, and on Day 3, it was revealed that the killer of the unknown housemate was sent to jail. The killer confessed that is obcessed with teddy bears, that likes Exiquio and is current target is Nicolas Sarkosy. On the same day, it was revealed that another disaster happened: Jaki was kidnapped from the villa in early morning. Later, it was revealed details about the kidnapping: Jaki came from her bed at 5 o'clock in the morning. She made fresh from fruits, ate nuts and then she and Marie wanted to take the morning shower. Everything was going to be great. The showers are separated with walls, so the girls cannot see each other well but from time to time they laugh and shared jokes about how the others sleep like a babies, after night when they are drunk as monkeys. Then, a man entered in Jaki's shower, dressed her with some clothes and taked her outside the villa. Marie didn't hear the screams of Jaki, and continued with her shower. It was then discovered that the kidnapper was a 34 year-old man named Fredrick Gruber Shtainer Hoffer, most known as Freddie "The Bone". On Day 4, a new challenge was held named "Find Jaki". The challenge was supposed to help Jaki, with the producers giving clues to the location of Jaki. The prize for this challenge are the first bonus traces. On Day 5, it was revealed that no one found where Jaki was. She was kidnapped by Freddie "The Bone" because he wanted to cut her hair, because he wants to be real girl and to put on his head real beautiful girl's hair. Jaki was in House 2, the house of Freddie's grandmother. When Freddie was sleeping, Jaki was able to escape and took a taxi, which recognized her and taked her to the nearest hospital. Freddie was then arrested, and now Jaki is resting in the hospital to soon be back to the show. However, the producers still gave the bonus trace this time. On the same day, it was revealed that the housemates pick numbers to determinate the order of the group session. Each housemate had to answer questions asked by producers and an additional question asked by the previous housemate. It was revealed that the mole's answers would be used in elimination tests. On Day 7, the first Regular Trace was revealed, and the first HoH Competition was held. It was revealed that in the first round there are no nominations or evictions, so the HoH would only win bonus trace and shares it with other 3 housemates. The competition was called "Soap Bubble". The housemate who gets more further in the competition wins the HoH title. If there's a tie, wins who sends the results first. On Day 10, the results of the first HoH Competition were annouced. Gabriel didn't sent the challenge, Jaki, Marie and Exiquio all finished in 6th place with 0 points, Tounu in 5th with 589, LoLo in 4th with 681, André in 3rd with 738 and Rod in 2nd with 789. Liuk is the first HoH with 1455 points. He only received bonus trace and could share it with 3 other housemates. On Day 11, it was held an extra challenge for immunity. This immunity would only be used if the winner of this challenge doesn't win next HoH Competition. The challenge was named Color Game, and housemates were required to select the color of the word, not the text of the word itself. Housemates had only 2.8 seconds to decide the right answer for each screen. There were 8 tests. The first housemate to have 100% success would be the winner. In a case of a tie wins who sends the results first. At the same day, it was revealed that the winner of the challenge was André, so he won an immunity for the next round. Rod was runner-up. On Day 13, it was revealed the second Regular Trace, and then the second HoH Competition was set. The competition was called Perfect Hoopz, the winner would be the housemate who went further in the game. In a case of a tie, wins who sends the results first. On Day 15, the results were annouced. Rod got 9th place, Exiquio 8th, Liuk 7th, Marie 6th, Tounu 5th, André 4th, Jaki 3rd and LoLo 2nd. Gabriel is the new Head of Hunt. He won a Bonus Trace, however he couldn't share it with others because there were housemates who did less than the mininum score (Level 2). At the same day, Gabriel as HoH, automatically nominated Jaki for eviction. On Day 17, the results of the nominations were annouced. Along with Jaki, Marie, Exiquio and LoLo have all been nominated by the housemates, and will compete in the elimination test. Housemates } || |- | Marie Rathwick || || Nominated || || |- | Rodrigo Lima "Rod" || || || || |- | André Abrantes || || Immune || || |- | Tounu || || || || |- | LoLo || || Nominated || || |- | Luca "Liuk" || || || || |- | Gabriel Campos || || Head of Hunt || || |- | Exiquio || || Nominated || || |} Nominations table ;Notes # There is no eviction in this round, and the HoH only received bonus trace. # André won immunity on an extra immunity challenge. Nominations total received References External links * Official Thread Categoría:Entradas